Captain Cold
' Captain Cold' was a villain in the Flash comics and media. Origin Raised by an abusive father, Len Snart sought to start a criminal career following the death of his grandfather. At first, he attempted simple thievery with a band of thugs. After this failed to produce satisfactory results, he went solo. During a botched robbery of a cyclotron, Snart's gun was altered by the cyclotron's radiation, allowing it fire beams of pure cold, and from time to time, cast illusions. Putting togther a blue and white parka, Len became Captain Cold, one of the Flash's deadlist enemies. He is currently the leader of the Rogue's Gallery. Powers and Abilities Captain Cold wields special "cold-guns" which he uses to freeze anything and everything to the core. It can even turn the moisture contained in thin air into solid ice. Television He appears in the show Justice League Unlimited in the episode "Flash and Substance" where he conspires with his fellow rouges about killing the Flash. They all do bad until he decides that they should all attack him at a museum. Later they all attack Batman, Flash, and Orion. During the fight he and Captain Boomerang severely hurt and nearly kill Orion but he escapes. Eventually one of his beams ricochets onto him, freezing him and is later taken to jail. In this show he is voiced by Lex Lang. He later appears in the show Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Requiem for the Scarlet Speedster" where in the Flash's absent commits crimes with his fellow rouges. They then fight Batman, Kid Flash and the original Flash. In the fight he accidently freezes Heat Wave and is defeated by the original Flash. In this show he is voiced by Steve Blum. In the show Young Justice Cold appeared in the episode "Independence Day" where he robs a jewelry store but is stopped by Flash and Kid Flash. He later appears in the episode "Terrors" where it is revealed that he let himself be captured to help the other ice villains in an escape attempt in Belle Reve prison which is where he is sent to. In the episode "Coldhearted" he powers an ice weather machine along with the other ice villains and later made a cameo in his prison cell. In the episode "Satisfaction" he uses a big freeze gun to freeze a bank and starts to dig it up but is attacked by Zatanna, Rocket, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Black Canary, Bumblebee, and Wonder Girl. In this show he is voiced by Alan Tudyk. In the live action show Smallville Cold appears in the episode "Prophecy" working for Toyman. He sends him to kill Inpulse. In the animated movie "Superman/Batman Public Enemies" once again helping his fellow ice villains take down Batman and Superman and collect the bounty on them. In this movie he is voiced by Michael Gough. Category:Cryomancers Category:Flash Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Elementals Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:MAD Villains Category:Injustice Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Leader Category:Tragic Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gunmen Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Family Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Smugglers Category:Bombers Category:Knifemen Category:Deal Makers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Gamblers Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Cheater Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Con Artists Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Blackmailers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Perverts Category:Hijackers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gadgeteers